Querido diario
by Dalilah Aurinko
Summary: Una declaración a cierto profesor, contada a su diario por su ojiverde protagonista. Harry/Snape one-shot bastante simple.


Martes 30- Octubre- 2001

Querido diario:

Definitivamente no puedo empezar así. Aún no sé como logró Mione convencerme de que escribir un diario era una buena idea. Bueno sí lo sé, dice que necesito desahogarme con alguien , y es que entre los ataques mortífragos, las pesadillas de Voldemort, las clases, las peleas entre Ron y Hermione, y por si fuera poco ahora tenía que pasarme ¡esto! . Odio que ella siempre tenga razón.

Empecemos con mi día.

No había día en que no me detuviera al menos un momento a observarlo. Sus manos esbeltas y largas, sus brazos fuertes, su cuerpo musculoso pero no en exceso... Pero sobre todo me es imposible no desear, día sí y día también , perderme dentro de esos ojos negros y misteriosos que posee.

Lo sé, lo sé... estoy enamorado y no puedo ocultarlo. Oh esa es su voz:

_-¡¡POTTER!! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?_- Bueno tal vez no son esas frases románticas y algo empalagosas con las que sueño a veces pero, hey algo es algo. -_50 Puntos menos para Gryffindor, y castigo esta noche a las diez. _- ¡¡Yuju!! Si supiera lo feliz que me hacen sus castigos , y como no estarlo si serán varias horas en las que lo tendré solo para mi (aunque sea fregando calderos)

Oigo las risas de los Slytherin pero estoy tan feliz que simplemente las ignoro, por desgracia Ron no puede hacer lo mismo y empieza a quejarse en susurros sobre lo injusto de Snape, la arrogancia de Malfoy, los Slytherins en general... En fin un día como otro cualquiera, ahora solo falta la típica explosión del caldero de Neville: 3, 2, 1... PUMM Sip, ya esta todo.

Suena la campana y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor, mientras por supuesto escucho, o eso hago creer, el interminable regaño de Hermione.

_-¿Harry ten encuentras bien? Es que llevas unos días muy distraído, y no puedes permitirte eso, ten en cuenta que ellos EXTASIS son este año y no podemos dejar de estudiar si queremos conseguir notas altas y entrar en una buena carrera._

_-Mione por favor ¡¡si acabamos de empezar el curso!! -_Sí, ese es Ron, y ahora es cuando comienzan una de esas discusión en las que intentan enmascarar lo enamorados que están el uno del otro.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y mientras Ron intenta comer todo lo que está a su alcance, Hermione pone en mi mano un pequeño cuaderno.

_-Mira Harry, se lo que cuesta hablar de los sentimientos de uno mismo, por eso muchos psicólogos sostienen que es más facil escribir un diario y así dejar salir todo aquello que nos atenaza el corazón-_ Y le da unas palmaditas a la mano con la que sostengo el cuaderno que acaba de darme. Le prometo intentarlo y es que la verdad es que ya había escuchado eso del diario antes.

Tras acabar la cena nos dirigimos a la Torre de Gryffindor a terminar los trabajos que mandaron hoy, bueno Mione los terminará y Ron y yo los empezaremos mientras intentamos copiar el trabajo de Hermi.

Deberes, bromas, regaños de Hermione, etc . Cuando quiero darme cuenta es la hora de mi castigo con Severus , sip, en la intimidad de mi mente me permito llamarle así. Salgo corriendo hacia las mazmorras llevándome por delante a un par deprimeros años por delante. ¡¡Pero es que voy a verle!! Llego justo a tiempo al aula de pociones, llamo y tras un _Adelante _que hace que un escalofrío recorra mi cuerpo, entro.

Me mira con esos ojos que he descubierto son mi obsesión , y me invita con un movimiento de su mano a tomar asiento.

_-Señor Potter, ¿podría explicarme cual es la razón por la que está semana ha decidido realizar corrosivos en lugar de las pociones curativas que debía preparar? ¿Acaso cree que por librar al mundo del Señor Tenebroso ya no necesita atender en mis clases? ¿O es que piensa que ya sabe todo lo que debería saber? MIREME CUANDO LE HABLO- _Doy un respigo pero es que no puedo mirarle a los ojos sin perdeme en ellos y olvidarme del mundo que me rodea. ¿CUANDO SE HA ACERCADO A MI? ¿Por qué esta levantando mi barbilla CON SU MANO?

-_Potter ¿qué es lo que le preocupa? -_Ohhh, No debo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo, no debo hacerlo, ... Da igual, valentía Gryffindor allá voy (también llamada por algunos simple y pura estupidez). Es que esta tan cerca y por primera vez veo cuanto se preocupa por mí, lo dicen sus ojos, la forma en que me mira, la manera en la que me sujeta la barbilla, en fin todo él. Algo dentro de mi hace click y cuando quiero darme cuenta he juntado mis labios con los suyos. Son suaves y mucho más dulces de lo que cabría esperar en un hombre como él. Me sorprendo al no ser apartado bruscamente pero aun así tampoco soy correspondido en el beso, es por esa razón que me separo lentamente, preparándome para la maldición, golpe o los innumerables gritos que se que me esperan.

Pero nada de eso sucede justo en el momento en que empiezo a separarme su mano sale disparada hacia mi y posándose suavemente en mi nuca me atrae hacia su dueño para empezar un pasional beso que expresa todo aquello que sentimos pero somos incapaces de decir con palabras. Saboreo sus labios, dejo a su lengua jugar con la mía y adentrarse en mi boca, explorándola casi como si intentara memorizar cada rincón y recoveco . Por desgracia la necesidad de oxigeno de por finalizado el beso , pero permanezco con los ojos cerrados y apoyando mi frente en la suya.

-_Lo amo-_ Salió de mi alma y lo dije sin pensarlo. Retengo el aire pues se que su contestación puede elevarme a lo más alto del cielo o empujarme a lo más oscuro del infierno.

_-Aún no, no hasta que sepamos si existe un mañana, no hasta que podamos gritarlo a los cuatro vientos . Venza , sobreviva. Yo le prometo hacer lo mismo y estar ahí si todavía compartir el resto de su vida conmigo. _- Sonrío aún cuando tristes lágrimas abandonan mis ojos sin mi consentimiento, lo entiendo eres espía y no sabes durante cuanto tiempo podrás seguir engañando a Voldemort y no soportarías saber que sufro por tu causa. Lo sé porque yo siento lo mismo, se supone que soy quien acabará con el Señor Tenebroso, cuando seré víctima o asesino, pero uno de los dos ha de perecer. Las guerras son crueles y ambos debemos representar nuestro papel en esta sin que nada se interponga y por desgracia lo que sentimos podría decantar la balanza hacia el otro lado y llevar a nuestro fin.

Deposito un suave último beso en tus labios, camino hacia la puerta y justo antes de salir me giro a mirarte.

-_Hasta el día en que podamos ser libres, es una promesa. _- No recuerdo como llegué a la Torre , pero cuando me di cuenta estaba en mi cama escribiendo en este diario que Hermione me dio.

Un día menos, ya queda un día menos, dentro de poco podremos cumplir nuestra promesa y vivir un futuro que solo de nosotros depende.

FIN


End file.
